


Ничего не было

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дэйта помнит, что сказала ему Таша. Всё, что ему остаётся — помнить.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ничего не было

Ничего не было.  
Просто в какой-то момент Дэйта сделал вывод — начальник службы безопасности Наташа Яр симпатизирует ему. Андроид не сразу понял, почему.  
При первом рассмотрении причины столь тёплого отношения к себе он не обнаружил. Что могла найти сильная, уверенная в себе женщина, выросшая в дичайших условиях колонии, презирающая любое превосходство мужчин, в ничего не чувствующем андроиде, созданном эксцентричным ученым? Сколько Дэйта над этим ни размышлял, ответа так и не получил. Нерешенный вопрос был отложен. Иногда он напоминал о себе и, если бы не полная уверенность в собственной неспособности испытывать эмоции, андроид бы сказал, что неизвестность продолжала его волновать.  
Таша же вела себя по-прежнему. Была приветлива, с уважением относилась ко всем, держалась с достоинством. Всегда одетая строго по форме, она никогда не завязывала романтических отношений с кем-либо, просто выполняла свою работу. Её коротко стриженные светлые волосы вечно были чуть растрепаны, словно она не уделяла им особого внимания. И так продолжалось, пока на «Энтерпрайз» не пришел вирус, опьяняющий разум и дающий мыслям неограниченную свободу.  
Кто-то из экипажа превратился в неразумных детей, кто-то возомнил себя королём, а Таша встретила Дэйту в дверях своей каюты, с тщательно уложенными волосами и с блеском в глазах, в откровенном вечернем платье. Она говорила те вещи, о которых люди обычно предпочитают умалчивать, и искусственному интеллекту сложно было понять — она расстроена? Возбуждена? Зла? Однозначного ответа не было, пока женщина не произнесла:  
— Сейчас я хочу только нежности и радости. И любви. От вас, Дэйта. Вы же полнофункциональный?  
Нельзя сказать, что андроиду нравилась Таша. «Нравится» — слово, применимое к людям. Но её присутствие Дэйта находил приятным. Тем не менее, сейчас даже позитронный мозг четко осознавал, что что-то здесь неправильно.  
— Конечно, но...  
— Насколько? — не дала ему возразить Яр.  
Андроид никогда еще не наблюдал подобного настроения; оно было похоже на заигрывание. Внешние симптомы означали, что поведение будет непредсказуемым и импульсивным.  
— Во всех отношения. Во мне запрограммированы все биологические функции, широкий выбор техник, — словно читая примечание из инструкции, Дэйта внимательно вглядывался в лицо Наташи, силясь осознать, что происходит. Вирус начинал действовать и на него, проникая в искусственные поры кожи.  
Таша радостно выдохнула:  
— Прекрасно. На это я и надеялась...  
Когда она потащила андроида за собой, к кровати, тот не сопротивлялся. К собственному изумлению, Дэйта тоже начал улыбаться.  
Потом последовало совершенно безумное продолжение.

Но слова, которые Таша, старательно скрывая смущение, произнесла после успешной победы над вирусом, андроид расслышал очень чётко.  
— Дэйта, я скажу это только один раз — ничего не было!  
Дэйта запомнил.

Она казалась бессмертной. Конечно, Дэйта знал, что срок его функционирования намного длиннее жизни обычных людей, но сила, мужество и упорство Таши Яр вселяли уверенность в её непобедимость. При мысли об окончании её жизни, первым на ум приходил образ седой воительницы в отставке, которая, спрятав шрамы уже не под форменной одеждой, а под обычными кофтой и платьем, будет рассказывать истории о своих победах многочисленным внукам. Так казалось, но этому не суждено было сбыться.  
Таша погибла — глупо, внезапно. Погибла по прихоти существа, не понимавшего сути человека, не представлявшего, что оно натворило, забрав чужую жизнь, ради простой демонстрации силы. Дэйта не дрогнул, но на тысячную долю секунды ему показалось, что в нем что-то сломалось. Сгорело, испортилось, треснуло, — непоправимо. Ташу было не вернуть. Ничему не суждено было случиться.  
Андроид спрятал у себя голографическую запись Наташи, бережно держа её в ящике стола, где хранил самые важные предметы. На суде, во время допроса, он честно ответил: «Да, когда я смотрю на неё, я испытываю теплые чувства». Чувства, возможно, и были, но человек, которому они адресовались — исчез. Слова о том, что Таша всегда будет жить в памяти бывших с ней людей, были плохим утешением. У этой мужественной женщины, всегда отважно идущей вперед, отняли будущее.  
Поэтому, когда сестра покойного начальника службы безопасности, Наташи Яр, спросила Дэйту, любил ли он её сестру, андроид честно ответил:  
— Ничего не было.


End file.
